A Place that is dear to me
by Mein Gott
Summary: And after such an intimate form of play, one would assume that the parties involved would be too spent to say anything much less form a coherent thought. One should never assume…


A/N: _Just something of an afterthought. __**Hopefully**__ the story makes some sense as it's difficult to multitask, heh. I chose today to clean my place and do laundry….well, I have guests coming over so…_

_Anyway it's short. Adapt._

"**A Place that is dear to me"**

Not a single hum except for the slight movement beneath the disheveled sheets. Moonlight had seeped its way through the paned windows while padding across the tatami-covered floors. It hovered over two unclothed forms. As one lay glistening and contented over her flame, the other one lazily stretches. After all, it was a well deserved nap that had succeeded a very passionate and physical act between the two. What more can one ask for?

And after such an intimate form of play, one would assume that the parties involved would be too spent to say anything much less form a coherent thought. One should never assume…

'Funny…while you are here with me, your thoughts seem to be somewhere else. Where are you, love?'

As forresty eyes were lost in her own reverie, she turned to her love, 'Ah…I'm sorry. I was just recalling something.'

'Oh? What was it?'

'A place. A special place I once knew of.'

Nothing else was said after that and while the question was answered awhile ago, there was an eagerness to know more. In the course of time, they had both agreed to disclose everything about themselves which also included their past. So why was this any different? Why would her love not share anything beyond what was revealed moments ago? Why would…..?

'…My mother….when I was a little girl, she had taken me there. It was a favorite place of mine.'

A sigh of relief and a tinge of guilt; it was all from one response. Yes, of course. Of course it would be difficult to bring up. Anything that involved her dear mother was always a delicate subject. She was the only other person that her companion loved…and lost.

While bystanders and acquaintances would make silly accusations of her outwardly cold and supposedly 'uncaring' demeanor, she knew the truth. Yes, she certainly did. For how could a truly coldhearted being feel anything? How could they hurt the way her beloved companion did when she had lost someone so dear? But she wouldn't let anyone see her pain. Her beloved had to save face in a world that would only sneer at her vulnerability. She knew this because…she had done it herself.

Facades were easy…dealing with reality was not.

'I told myself I would never go back.'

'Never?'

'Never.'

Assuming that the subject was closed, her eyes, rich like a warm sunset found themselves drifting back to her partner. The latter was still deep in thought. Not wanting to press the issue further, she resigned herself for the rest of the night with a silent prayer to put her lover's heart at ease.

'…not if I'm alone.'

'Hm?' She didn't expect her to continue.

'I would never go back there…if I were alone…still.'

'What are you trying to say?'

'I want to take you there…to that place that is dear to me.'

From what she knew or rather what was mentioned, her companion's mother was a kind, hard-working woman. Though with some difficulty, she found time to dedicate her life to both her research and to her little girl. But don't be mistaken…her little girl was her priority because she had loved her. And while one lapse of judgment had lead to something so critical, she had done everything in her power to rectify the situation; a situation that left the little girl without a mother; a situation that would leave the little girl to fend for herself for many years to come.

But she was no longer that little girl…and she would no longer be alone. Together they would fend off the world that had been so cruel.

'Yes…please take me there.'

A smile crept up and arms held tighter. She would only take her love to the one place that was locked up in her distant memories; a place where she was at her happiest all thanks to her mother. But she realized that taking her there wouldn't necessarily mean achieving ultimate bliss. It was a way to finally say 'goodbye' to the past ritual and 'hello' to a new one. In the end, with memories of her mother and Shizuru by her side, any place they visited together…would always be dear to her.

**Fin**

A/N 2:_ Anyway, this was developed hours after a discussion with a family member of places we visited in our youth…places that meant a lot to us. Somehow it reminded me of Natsuki and the loss of her mother. Natsuki is a character I hold in admiration because I cannot even fathom a loss such as that and how she really held it together throughout the years. I think if I was in her position I would have just lost it I suppose. And I really detest her father for not having any further contact beside monthly stipends._

_You have to admit how cool it is that Natsuki didn't wallow in self-pity during her alone-time. She was quite productive and even managed to think of others before herself amidst the war with the 1__st__ district and Sears. I think her mother would have been proud of her intentions (not including the acts of violence of course)_

_But I digress…._

_With Mother's day coming up this weekend, I hope that at least most of you take some time to spend with your mother. I plan to take my mother out this weekend to the place that is dear to me. I'm sure Natsuki would have done the same if her mother was still alive._


End file.
